


Meet The Parents

by The_best_fangirl997



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Parent-Child Relationship, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_fangirl997/pseuds/The_best_fangirl997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Steve had overcome some of the toughest odds in your relationship but this new obstacle might be the one that'll take both of you down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh boy

Your eyes fluttered open to a warm weight across your waist. You smiled to yourself and twisted around in his arms so that you could look at his beautiful features. Man, I am the luckiest girl in the world you thought as you brushed a few stray blond strands out of his face. His eyelids lifted slowly and his baby blue eyes came into view.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said to you, voice groggy from just waking up.

“Good morning to you as well, handsome,” you leaned forward and pecked his lips, your own curling into a smile.  
You and Steve had been dating for almost 4 years and it was the happiest years of your life. You were an old S.H.I.E.L.D agent and had worked with him since the day he came out of the ice, helping adjust to life in the 21st century. You were there fighting alongside him, Natasha and Sam when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, in fact he was one of the first people he came to, even when Fury had told him not to trust anyone; he trusted you.  
You stared into his bright blue eyes whilst his did the same to your E/C eyes. After a few minutes you both climbed out of bed and you had to have a race to get the bathroom before he did, which you won. You showered quickly so he wouldn’t get grumpy, grumpy Steve was very hard to reason with.  
You darted past Steve with a towel wrapped around you and into the bedroom. You pulled on a bra and a pair of undies before going in search for clothing to wear. You eventually settled on a dark blue tank top and black and grey leopard print shorts.  
You pulled your hair into a messy bun and didn’t bother with the makeup. You looked at yourself in the mirror and gave a smirk and a nod of approval.  
“You look gorgeous,” you turned around and blushed to find Steve in just a pair of boxers.  
You averted your eyes to the ground and shook your head trying to hide the blush that was on your cheeks. “Put on some clothes would you,” you giggled as you playfully punched him in the shoulder before leaving the room.  
You walked out into the corridor and to the Avengers common room. The scent of bacon wafted through the air and it made your mouth water.  
“Make me a plate, would you Nat,” you joked as you walked toward the island bench.  
“Or you could just make your own?” you laughed as she laid a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of you.  
You were finishing up your breakfast when Steve walked into the room with a maddened expression quipped on his features.  
“What’s up?” Clint asked as Steve made his way to the bench.  
“We got a mission,” everyone in the room groaned before Steve continued, “It’s a clean-up mission.”  
“Alright who’s going?” Nat groaned as she set her plate in the dishwasher.  
“Bucky, Sam, Clint, Tash and myself,” Steve told them and you raised an eyebrow at Fury’s selection of people.  
“When do you leave,” Steve turned his attention to you with a defeated look in his eyes.  
“Seventeen-hundred,” You let a frustrated sigh. You had been on so many clean-up missions before why did you have to stay behind on this one.  
Steve turned on his heel and slowly made his way toward the door, you got up off your seat and quickly chased after him.  
“Steve!” you called to him as you stomped up to him, “Why ar—“  
“I know. I know. It’s not fair, but that’s the way it is,” his right hand slowly crept up to your cheek and you leant into his touch.  
“I wish I could stay mad at you for so much longer, but you’re too damn cute,” he chuckled as you stood on your tip-toes and ruffled his blonde locks.   
You bought your hands down to his shoulders and slowly he leant forward and captured your lips with his own. Your hands twisted around the back of his neck as you began to contribute to the kiss. After a minute or two you both pulled away and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
“One day I’m going to make you Mrs. Rogers,” he said as a smile tugged at his lips.  
“I look forward to that day,” you smiled as you unhooked your arms from his neck and walked off.  
When you were gone Steve let out a defeated sigh and looked to the ground as if hoping that the answer would be written there whilst he played with the little box his pocket.  
• • •  
The rest of the day went by fairly slowly, just helping Steve into his uniform and making sure everyone was set up for the mission.  
You were leaning up against a wall looking out the window over the vast city of New York. The peacefulness engulfing you until your phone went off in your pocket. You snapped back to reality and pulled your phone from your back pocket.  
“Hello?” you said quietly not really wanting to talk to anyone at that moment.  
“Y/N! It’s Mum,” you gasped at the voice that you had been deprived of for so many years.  
“Mum! Oh, it’s so great to hear from you,” you exclaimed as a smiled spread up onto your face.  
“Y/N, we really want you to come up this weekend and there will be no argument about it or I will get your father involved with your employer,” you chuckled at your mum’s absurdness and then stopped as you realised that she would actually do that.  
“Okay. Sound great I’ll come—“  
“You have a boyfriend, don’t you?”  
“Yes? Why?”  
“Bring him along too. How long have you been with him?”  
“A few years.”  
“Okay your father’s got the shotgun ready,” you laughed and shook your head, “Can’t wait to see the two of you.”  
“No, wait—“it was too late the line went dead as she hung up. You leant up against the wall and let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Who was that?” you turned your head to see Steve all decked out in his Captain America costume.  
“Mum, she wants me to come up this weekend and she wants me to bring you along as well.”  
“I have an idea,” you quirked an eyebrow awaiting his idea, “how about you take this free time and go to your parents place tonight and on the weekend, when the missions over, I’ll come over and I’ll meet your parents.”  
“I’ll text you the address,” you smiled as you stepped toward him, “Now go get on your stupid plane, Captain.”  
He leant down and captured your lips again before turning around and walking toward the landing pad.  
“I love you,” you called after him.  
“I love you too,” he called back while putting his helmet on.  
You smiled as you watched him leave before sighing.  
Oh Boy.


	2. The ride with an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your parents house and you catch up with one of your old friends

The flight to Indiana wasn't at all as bad as you anticipated it to be, but you still had the issue of getting to your parent's home.

They lived on a farm about a few hours drive from the city. You had grown up there and it had to be your favourite place on earth.

You walked out of the airport with your duffel bag over your shoulder and walked to the rural bus stop.

After a few minutes of waiting the bus finally pulled up and you walked on. You smiled at the bus driver, who was coincidentally your uncle.

"Oh, Y/N it's great to see you. I'll take you right to your parent's place," he said as you took a seat just away from the door.

You stared out the window for most of the trip, just thinking of the people that you had to catch up with.

You let out a sigh of content, then almost fell out of your seat as the bus lurched to a halt.

"Y/N, your stop," your uncle called as you picked yourself off the ground and gave your uncle a kiss on the cheek before exiting the bus.

You smiled as you placed the strap of your bag over your shoulder and looked down the dirt driveway of your old home.

You climbed through the metal gate and pulled up a grate in the ground and pulled out a bit less bridle. You whistled and waited for a horse to come running.

The sound of thundering hooves echoed through your ears as a palomino gelding came galloping up the driveway.

You smiled as you ran up to him and wrapped your arms around his muscled neck. You unwrapped your arms from him and looked into his big blue eyes.

"Lovely to see you, Soldier," you smiled as you slipped the bridle over his ears and quickly leapt onto his back and pulled his reins and galloped him back down the driveway.

Soldier was a nine year old Percheron Thoroughbred cross that you had raised. You named him after Steve because when he was a foal he was skinny, weak and sick, but he soldiered on and became magnificent.

You rode up to the two story farm house that was at the top of the driveway. You pulled Soldier around to the back of the house to see your mum polishing one of her saddles.

She quickly got off her chair and ran across the veranda and down the stairs to greet you as you climbed down from Soldier's back.

You hugged her and she hugged you back tighter.

"Mum...can't breathe," you choked out and she instantly let go of you.

"Oh Y/N you look wonderful-hey...where's your boyfriend?" She narrowed her eyes and you rubbed the back of your neck before taking the bridle off Soldier.

"He's coming, just on the weekend, he had work to do and he wanted me to catch up with everyone," you told her as you both walked back up the stairs.

"Well I can't wait to meet him, he sounds charming," she said opening the door and you walked in.

You father came racing down the stairs and almost tackled you with a mega-hug.

"I'm so happy your here," he laughed as he picked you up and spun you around then placed you back down,"my little princess."

You were on only child seeing as though both of your parents were...older when you were born and by the time you were old enough they were unable to have anymore children so you grew up having horses and dogs as your family.

"Her boyfriend is coming on the weekend so she can catch up with everyone without him," your mum said and your father raised an eyebrow.

"He sounds old fashioned," your father said walking over to the bench and picking up a pair of pliers.

"You have no idea," you laughed and shook your head.

"You know, you should catch up with Misty, she's been asking about you for a couple of months," you nodded and put your bag down on the couch before going to get Soldier again.

You quickly saddled him up and rode back up the drive way and to Misty's house.

Misty was your neighbour's daughter and she was about your age. The two of you had been friends for almost your entire lives. 

You rode for about five minutes down the road until you came to another metal gate and standing there was Silver, a black taffy Friesian Thoroughbred cross, and sitting on the back of the tacked up horse was Misty.

Misty's real name was Teneille, but no one called her that for some reason, you figured it was because of her long misty grey hair.

"Sup, Mist," you smiled as you trotted up to her gate.

"You ready for a ride," she smirked almost evilly as she opened the gate and walked out and you both galloped off into the forest. 

You let the horses run to where they wanted knowing that they were going exactly where you wanted to go. They jumped over fallen trees and rocks whilst you had to duck and dodge the low branches on the unused trail.

They ran through rivers and lakes and you ran along side the spooked deer that were running through the meadow. The only sound in the air was of hooves connecting with the ground and the sound of the forest all around you.

The two of you were riding at top speed when you were suddenly thrown from your seat and were caught on Soldier's neck. You looked down and saw that you were dangling over the edge of a cliff before Soldier backed up and lowered you to the ground.

Misty shortly stopped on the ledge as well.

"Wow," she breathed as she slid off Silver's back. 

You turned around and gasped at the forest in front of you. It went on for miles and looked even better as the sun was beginning to set.

You took a seat in the soft grass of the ledge and Misty came and sat next to you and Soldier laid down on your other side and Silver on hers.

You sat there in silence for almost an hour watching the sun settle under the horizon.

"We'd better get back," you said, voice barely above a whisper scared that all of the peacefulness would disappear if you said it any louder.

"Okay, but we can't see in the dark," Misty said standing up and waking Silver up, for he had fallen asleep with grass hanging out of his mouth.

"We don't need to see, they know where home is," you smiled as you hopped back up on to Soldier's back.

"If I die you're paying for my funeral," you laughed as you leaned forward on Soldier's neck so you wouldn't be hit by any branches.

It took you both roughly two and a half hours to get back and by then it was pitch black.

"I'll catch up with you again," you promised before you rode back down the driveway.

You unsaddled Soldier and put him in his paddock before making his dinner and feeding him. You walked into the house and didn't bother with your own dinner and instead went straight to bed.


	3. He's a keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a keeper.

The next few days sped by as the weekend quickly approached. You were so excited yet at the same time nervous; Steve felt like this too.

It was late Friday night, he wouldn't be surprised if it was Saturday morning already. The cleanup mission had been compromised as HYDRA had planned an ambush, luckily no one was hurt...badly.

A bullet had only just grazed Steve's left cheek, but it was already starting to heal, with the help of the serum.

He let out a heavy sigh as the Quinjet drifted back to the tower.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked as she seated her self on a seat opposite him.

He let out an audible sigh once more before proceeding,"I'm meeting Y/N's parents tomorrow."

"Oh, have you proposed to her yet?" Bucky inquired as he walked past Sam.

"I'm going to, it's just...so difficult. I mean what if she...says no," Steve looked like a kicked puppy as he looked up to his friend for help.

"Why would she say no?" Bucky laughed as he sat down beside him.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. We should get some sleep, something tells me we're not going to get much back at the tower," Steve said leaning back in his chair and letting his head rest on the wall before closing his eyes.

•••  
You raced down the polished hardwood stairs, being mindful not to slip on the surface. You ran into the kitchen and took your place on one of the stools as you watched your dad cook pancakes.

You smiled at him as you remembered watching your father in adoration when he used to cook or play guitar or even when he worked on the old cars that you still had in your garage. You were so little, so young, you hadn't been through any of the S.H.I.E.L.D training or missions yet.

You grinned up at your father when he placed a plate of steaming hot pancakes with maple syrup on them in front of you, just the way you liked them.

You grabbed your knife and fork and began to eat away at the delicious breakfast food. 

You were halfway done your last pancake when the sound of a motorbike engine roared through the quiet air. Your eyes widened at the knowledge of knowing who owned that motorcycle.

You stuffed the rest of the pancake in your mouth before racing outside; smile only growing wider as you ran toward the motorbike.

You practically threw yourself into his arms but he caught you easily and spun you around, just as your father did when he saw you.

He planted you softly back onto the ground before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. He pulled back and licked his lips, brows furrowed.

"Is that maple syrup?" He questioned as you pulled him up to your house.

Your parents walked out onto the veranda and waited for the two of you to make it up the stairs.

You led Steve over to them and skilfully placed yourself in front and to the side of him separating him and your father.

"You must be Y/N's boyfriend, I'm her father, Y/F/N," he held his hand out to Steve, which he politely shook,"and this is my wife Y/M/N."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said shaking his large hand with her smaller one.

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers and I'm Y/N's boyfriend," you all chuckled at that before all walking inside the house.

"Actually, Steve you came at the best time," your father began and you sent him a worried look, which he waved off,"I was just about to go down and fix up some fences, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me."

Steve looked to you asking a question with his eyes he was too scared to say out loud. You looked at your father then back at him and shrugged.

"Sure I'll help out," he said, a bright smile lighting up his features,"can you take this."

He handed you his duffel bag, you which you almost fell forward from the weight of it.

"What is in here?"

"Just stuff," he replied before walking with your father out the door.

You looked to your mum with a worried look painted across your face; she only shook her head and sighed.

•••  
Steve and Y/F/N had been working on the fences for almost an hour and a half. On one hand your father was drenched in sweat and on the other Steve had merely taken off his coat, but that was to save it from getting dirty.

"So how long have you and Y/N been together?" Your father enquired as he drilled a hole in the paling Steve was holding up and into the post behind it.

"Almost four years now, I think. She really helped me get my life on track," Steve replied trying to make it look as though it was the work was starting to tire him out.

"And what was going on before you met her? Drugs? Alcohol?-"

"What no!" Steve sighed knowing he should tell the truth, "I was in the army for a while and then when I got out of the army, things were different ...and it was tough, but as soon as I met her I knew that things weren't going to be tough for much longer."

"So things are pretty serious between you two," he said pointing between Steve and the house.

Steve turned his head and smiled before turning back and nodding,"yes, sir."

"So you've slept with her?" There are somethings in this world that should not be discussed shortly after meeting your partners parents and this was probably at the top of that list.

Steve's cheeks flushed red as he stumbled over his words struggling to form a sentence. He soon just fell back to staring at the ground.

Your father let out a throaty laugh before patting Steve on the shoulder and walking back toward the house with his fencing supplies in hand.

Steve quickly walked back up to the house and came looking for you before your mother directed him to your bedroom.

Before he even had a chance to open the door you opened it for him and with a pleasantly surprised look on your face you took him back outside to meet your horses.

•••  
Hours flew by as the two of you talked behind the hay bails in the horse stables. The world around you seemed to melt away and the only thing that mattered was the man sitting in front of you.  
•••  
You were sitting on the couch talking with your dad and Steve as you waited for the lamb to cook as your mother prepared the potatoes.

Steve lifted his attention to her and got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like some help?" He asked politely, setting his beer bottle down on the counter.

"Oh no, it's fine, you go sit down," your mother tried to reassure him but he wouldn't take no for an answer, so whether she liked it or not he began to help her.

Your mum looked at him for a second, observing his every move, watching how focused he was on helping her. She turned back and looked at you mouthing the words 'oh my god, he can cook.'

•••  
After dinner and awkward conversations with your dad you started preparing for bed. You were about to go up to your bedroom when your dad whistled Steve back down.

He handed him a blanket and pillow and ordered that he had to sleep on the couch. Steve simply nodded and began to set up his sleeping arrangements. 

You stared at him with silent adoration before turning and walking back up the stairs.

•••  
"Do you like him? Is he good enough?" Your mother asked your father.

"Like him? He's perfect! If she doesn't marry him, she'll be making the biggest mistake of her life. He's a keeper."


	4. You are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought in the comments

You laid in your bed staring at the dark ceiling. You couldn't sleep, not without Steve at your side. It was so weird being under the same roof but being away from each other.

You sighed and pushed yourself from your mattress. You slowly and quietly opened your door to make sure your parents were asleep.

You carefully walked out of your room, being mindful not to stand on the creaky floor boards.

When you finally got down stairs, it was surprisingly dark and you fumbled around trying to find the couch. You finally found it after a minute of mindless wondering, you had accidentally walked into the kitchen looking for it.

You sat down next to him and let your head rest on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

You sighed with content and slowly let your heavy eyelids close. You quickly opened them again when a hand went through your hair. You looked up and saw a pair of baby blue eyes staring down at you with adoration.

"Is it morning already?" He whispered and you chuckled and shook your head.

"No," your E/C eyes drifted to the window. You noticed how clear the sky was. "Come with me."

You quickly got up off the couch and walked toward the door with Steve following closely behind.

You walked down the stairs and gasped at all the stars that were visible. 

Steve put an arm around your shoulder as your fingers intertwined with his on his other hand.

You looked back down to earth and over at Soldier's paddock and then to the forest; an idea popped into your mind.

You grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him over to Soldier's paddock.

"Stay here," you told him before disappearing to get a bridle.

Steve reached out his hand and Soldier walked over to him. He began to pat along his neck and Soldier began to fall asleep.

"Well that's just a cuteness overload," you giggled as you slipped through the fence and pulled the bridle over Soldier's head. You climbed onto his back and waited for Steve to get in the paddock as well.

He sighed and quickly made his way through the fence. You had to help him onto Soldier's back behind you.

"Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight," you told him when you got out of the paddock. 

He quickly did just what you said before you made Soldier canter up the hill and into the forest.

Once you were deep in the forest you slowed Soldier to a walk and began to talk to Steve about all of the places you and Soldier had been. As you talked Steve rested his chin on your shoulder and just listened to your voice as it echoed through his mind.

"Are you still listening, or have you fallen asleep?" He chuckled and shook his head before looking up at you with his bright blue eyes.

"No I'm listening," he whispered head on your shoulder and arms still wrapped around your waist.

You kept walking for 20 more minutes as Steve told you about his life before the serum.

"So there was this one fight I got into," he began as he slid off the horse, "there was this man disrespecting the nurses overseas, so me being me, told him to shut his mouth and show some respect. Yeah he beat the crap out of me."

You laughed as you sat down next to him by a running stream of water.

"It's not funny. I had several broken ribs and a broken arm. If it weren't for Bucky I probably would have died in that alley," you rested your head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around your waist once again.

"Well, I'll thank Bucky later," you chuckled before he leant down and pecked your lips.

"I love you," he whispered against your lips.

"I love you, too," you whispered back.

You turned back to looking over the forest. You looked up at the stars and watched them slowly disappear as the sun came closer to the horizon.

When the sun came up you quickly got up, jumped over the stream and ran toward the ledge. Steve came and stood next to you, watching you watch the sun.

"Just look, it so beautiful," you gasped, though you had seen the sunrise in the city a million times it was just so much more peaceful watching there.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," he whispered staring at you.

Your smile ran away from your face when he stepped away from you and knelt down on the ground. You were scared he'd hurt himself.

"F/N L/N," you turned your head toward him and saw him kneeling down on one knee, you were sure your heart stopped for a second,"I have been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You brighten up my day when I feel down. You are my sunshine when skies are grey. You make everyday in this time worth living and sometimes I ask myself what I did right to deserve someone like you, but now I ask you you one simple question. F/N L/N will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He opened the little black velvet box, and sitting there in the fabric was a beautiful ring.

Tears were cascading down your face by this point. You wanted to answers, but you were at a complete loss for words, so you just nodded.

He stood up and slipped the ring onto your finger before lifting you up and spinning you around. When he planted you back down on the ground, you piled him down into a kiss.

Everything in that moment was perfect. Absolutely everything.

•••  
Tony spat out the drink he was drinking, Natasha almost tackled you in a hug, pepper ran off already beginning to plan the wedding, Bucky, Thor, Clint and Bruce congratulated Steve and you.

You were so happy you had bought Steve to meet your parents.


	5. The most fun we've had in months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut

You groaned as you lightly smacked your head on the desk. Ever since you and Steve got engaged Pepper had been bugging you about getting the wedding ready; this had been going on for almost a month and you had, had enough.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked with a smirk as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Pepper has been annoying me to get the wedding planned out. We're getting married in six months. SIX MONTHS! It's not like we're getting married tomorrow. And we never get to do anything fun anymore," you complained and Steve just shook his head.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Tony and Pepper and when I come back, if you can think of anything fun we can do it," he said quietly before exiting the room.

An idea circled around your head for a few seconds; you and him hadn't exactly been intimate for a while.

You smiled before walking into the bedroom. You pulled out two ropes and a silk blindfold from a box in the wardrobe. 

You slipped your shirt over your head and took off your plain bra, replacing it with a black lace one; you did the same with your shorts and undies replacing them with thin black lace panties.

You sat on the bed with blindfold in hand and waited for the sound of the door opening. Minutes later that sound rang in your ears. You hesitantly walked toward the bedroom door.

You slowly pulled it open exposing your almost naked body. You quietly stepped out and waited for the blonde super soldier to turn around.

When he did his eyes widened at your image. His eyes trailed down your body almost predatory.

"Do you trust me?" You asked, surprised by the lustful tone that escaped you.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly.

You took a deep breath before swallowing hard. "Alright, take your shirt off."

He slowly pulled his sweat shirt over his head, dishevelling his blond locks.

"Good, now lock the door," he looked over at the door then back to you biting your lip nervously.

He moved painfully slow toward the door. There was a satisfying click as he locked it.

You moved toward him in only your black lace lingerie. He stood still as you walked around behind him and slowly swept your hands up his toned back. You wrapped the blindfold over his eyes.

You walked out in front of him and took his hands in yours and led him into the bedroom. You laid him down on the bed and took one of his wrists and tied it to the headboard and then the same with the other.

You slid the blindfold off of his eyes and flung it to the other side of the room. You walked to the end of the bed. 

You climbed onto the soft mattress and crawled up the length of his body. You stopped at the waistband of his sweat pants. You looked up at him as if asking for permission, he gave you a small nod.

You pulled his pants down exposing his boxers and toned legs. You hooked you fingers under the elastic of his boxers and began to pull them over his bulge. 

You threw his clothing to somewhere near the blindfold. He was laying before you completely naked. 

You gave him a sly smile before reaching behind you and unclasping your bra. You let it drop from your chest exposing your breasts before tossing your bra away as well.

You crawled back up the length of his body and stopping at his erect member. You licked a stripe from the base to the head before taking him all in your mouth. Moans escaped his mouth as you continued bobbing up and down until you felt his length twitch. He spilled out into your mouth and you tried to swallow every bit of it.

You sat up and wiped the rest of your chin. You smirked once more before removing your panties and crawling up the length of his body. 

He was panting lightly below you. You took in the sight of him below you. You moved your head down and peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck, completely ignoring his mouth.

You kissed up to his ear and stopped with your lips on his earlobe. You felt that he was hard again. 

You manoeuvred your behind up and then slowly lowered yourself onto him. You let a moan out into his ear.

You began to move up and down, starting at a slow pace and sped up earning a variety of moans from both sides.

You and him were so close, he was pounding into you from below, as you rolled your hips on him from above. But you didn't want it to be just this.

"Oh, Y/N I'm so close," he whimpered from beneath you.

You placed a hand on his chest and stopped your hips from moving.

"Stop," you panted,"Steve, stop."

He instantly stopped moving and looked into your face, his eyes alight with worry that he had hurt you.

"Is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"No. I just think that's enough for today," you said slipping off of him and hopping of the bed, walking toward the bathroom.

Steve was infuriated now. The first intimate time with his love in months and she decided to cut it short. Well not for this super soldier.

Steve pulled and pulled on the bonds that restrained him to the bed and easily snapped them. He quickly pushed himself off the bed and spun you around before you made it to the bathroom.

He crashed his lips onto yours, exploring your body with his hands. You moaned into his touch before he picked you up and carried you to the bed.

Once you were on the bed he crawled over you and crashed his lips against yours again. Without warning he lined himself at your entrance and thrust deep into you. Your moan was muffled by his mouth.

 

He went so hard and fast it was on the brink of pain. But when he thrust into you and hit you sweet spot with absence force, pleasure racked your body. You threw your head back into the pillow and let out a mighty cry of pleasure as your orgasm washed over you.

Stars flashed before your eyes as he continued to thrust into you at high speed and it was beginning to hurt.

He hid his face in the crook of your neck and you dug your fingers into his forearms as he spilled out into your womb.

He pulled out of you and rolled over to your side. You lay there in silence your pants the only sound filling the room.

"That was the most fun I've had with you in months," he said quietly before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close and falling asleep.


End file.
